


Public Place? Not With That Face

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets mad because Louis won't go public with their relationship, so they 'have a row', but not for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Place? Not With That Face

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my Tumblr

“Why not?” Zayn demanded.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because it could hurt the entire band?”

“If a few stuck-up bigots stop supporting the band, it’s not going to be that bad.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but there are a lot of stuck-up bigots who would not take very kindly to their children coming to see a concert of a band that has a gay couple in it.”

“But it won’t really affect the band.”

“We can’t just make that assumption. We have to talk to management, the other guys, the production company…it’s not going to be an easy process, Zayn.”

Zayn sighed, frustrated. They’d been dating for over half a year now, so it seemed more than the appropriate time to go public. It wouldn’t really matter if they lost a few fans. They had millions to spare.

“We should just do it and let things go naturally,” Zayn said. “That’s how everyone else in the world gets to do things.”

“We’re in a popular band. We don’t get to do things quite like everyone else,” Louis said. “Besides, we’d have to make a big announcement, we couldn’t just kiss, people would just think we were being silly. And management can undo that, just call in some fake girlfriend for one of us to dispel rumors.”

“Then we’ll make a big announcement!” Zayn exclaimed.

“We can’t! We have to make sure that everyone involved in this supports it and is willing to take the risk.”

“It’s not fair!” Zayn said. “It’s just not fair.”

“I know,” Louis said quietly, hugging Zayn. “But eventually everything will be perfect, I promise.”

“Within a year?” Zayn asked, clutching at Louis’ shirt.

“Yeah, I’m sure we can do that?”

Zayn pulled back. “Promise?”

Louis kissed him briefly and smiled. “I promise.”


End file.
